


Свободное падение

by Mozilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Выход из виртуальной реальности всегда напоминал прыжок в пропасть: пол уходил из-под ног, вокруг пустота и чувство свободного падения.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Свободное падение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для русского клэнс-зина.

Лэнс заложил крутой вираж, огибая появившийся на пути метеорит, и прислушался — ни один датчик не пискнул. Новый корабль, который он уже успел ласково окрестить Малышкой, слушался великолепно.

А вот трасса сегодня попалась ужасная: по ее левому краю зловеще темнела черная дыра, любое отклонение хоть на градус — и Лэнса затянет в нее. 

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на экран — до финиша оставалось две мили. И именно в этот момент позади мелькнул красный всполох, и Лэнс скрипнул зубами. Как Кит умудрился его догнать? Лэнс же собственными глазами видел, как он нырнул в ту дыру! 

Чужой корабль приближался стремительно, и Лэнс прибавил скорость:

— Не в этот раз! — азартно выдохнул он. — Давай, Малышка, мы не проиграем!

Какое-то время ему удавалось держать дистанцию, а потом его отвлекло мигание экрана с маршрутом: чертова трасса перестраивалась в самом конце! Лэнс смотрел на появившуюся перед финишем петлю и понимал, что на такой скорости он точно в нее не впишется, но быстрый взгляд назад убедил его, что Кит тормозить не собирается. 

Да черта с два Лэнс ему уступит! Он дернул рычаг, переключаясь на максимальное ускорение, и влетел в петлю. Экраны замигали, датчики взвыли от перегрузки, а Лэнс летел на самой границе трассы, пытаясь удержаться и чувствуя, что корабль все больше сносит влево, прямо к черной дыре. Скорость неумолимо падала, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не вылететь с маршрута. Лэнс и сам не понял, каким чудом ему это удалось, но он все же удержался на дороге, вот только перед самым финишем мимо промелькнул корабль Кита, вырываясь вперед.

— Ах ты! — Лэнс в сердцах стукнул по панели.

Он снова проиграл. 

Лэнс посадил корабль, откинулся на спинку кресла и включил общую связь.

— ...с ума посходили! — раздался тут же громкий голос Аллуры.

— Зато такая куча данных! — восторженно перебила ее Пидж. — Ханк, я их тебе сейчас скину, это шикарно!

— Вы должны думать о пользователях, а не о себе! — отрезала Аллура.

— Среди них тоже могут оказаться такие сумасшедшие, — в голосе Широ слышалась улыбка. — Все в порядке, они молодцы. К тому же теперь мы знаем, что пределы скорости больше, чем прописаны в технических характеристиках.

— В полтора раза. Чем там производители думают, что так их занизили? — уже спокойно проворчала Аллура. — Кит, Лэнс, на сегодня свободны. Нам теперь дня два со всем этим разбираться после вашего тестинга.

Лэнс выдохнул и улыбнулся — буря прошла стороной, спасибо Широ.

— Не скучайте тут без великолепного меня! — попрощался он и закрыл глаза. 

Выход из виртуальной реальности всегда напоминал прыжок в пропасть: пол уходил из-под ног, вокруг пустота и чувство свободного падения. А потом резко наваливались звуки, ощущения и запахи. Вот, кстати, чего Лэнсу не хватало там, так это их, а вот остальное нравилось, именно поэтому он в свое время и выбрал работу бета-тестера в «ВЛД-групп». В их сферу деятельности входила разработка игр с космической тематикой, а отсутствие запахов в космосе Лэнса не смущало — кто его знает, есть они там или нет. 

Стащив шлем, он потянулся, разминая затекшие мускулы. 

Лэнс добрел до окна и высунулся наружу, всей грудью вдыхая свежий воздух. А потом поднял голову наверх, неудобно вывернув шею — ну, конечно, как он и думал, Кит тоже торчал в окне.

— Я все равно тебя сделаю, слышишь! — громко сказал Лэнс.

— Ты уже второй год это обещаешь, — хмыкнул Кит, смотря на него и улыбаясь. 

Солнце слепило глаза, и Лэнс толком не видел выражение его лица, только длинную челку, пряди дурацкого маллета, да улыбку.

— Я давал тебе время освоиться! — возмутился Лэнс. — Я же не мог обижать новичка!

— Ты пришел всего на три месяца раньше меня, — Лэнс хоть и не видел, но был уверен, что сейчас Кит скептически приподнял бровь, причем наверняка левую — он всегда так делал.

— Это была фора, — шея начала затекать, но очень хотелось оставить последнее слово за собой. — А вот теперь возьмусь за тебя по-настоящему, готовься!

— Хорошо, — улыбка Кита стала еще шире. — Берись, я полностью готов.

— Вот и возьмусь, — Лэнс наконец отвернулся и прикрыл слезящиеся от солнца глаза — под закрытыми веками плавали темные пятна и улыбка Кита.

Он захлопнул окно и наощупь добрался до кровати. 

Как же Кит его раздражал! Он был слишком наглым, слишком самоуверенным, слишком красивым, слишком крутым! Таких вообще не должно существовать в реальности.

Лэнс невольно вспомнил, как впервые увидел его. Он тогда только вышел в реал и, как всегда, сидел на подоконнике, так что еще издалека услышал рев мотоцикла, который потом остановился прямо под окном. Парень снял шлем, тряхнул волосами — у него оказалась самая дурацкая прическа, какую Лэнс когда-нибудь видел, — и посмотрел наверх, будто почувствовав изучающий взгляд. И у него оказались самые красивые глаза, какие Лэнс когда-нибудь видел.

Наверное, Лэнс пропал еще тогда, хотя и не хотел признаваться в этом самому себе еще очень долго. Он уже даже не удивился, когда на следующий день увидел Кита в вирт-реальности — тот тоже стал бета-тестером в «ВЛД-групп». Он оказался давним знакомым Широ, о нем ходили туманные слухи, что с прошлой работы из «ГИ-корпорации» его уволили за ссору с руководством, и все это абсолютно не волновало Лэнса. Какая разница, откуда Кит свалился на его голову? Главное, что сейчас он был рядом, постоянно обходил его во время тестинга и сводил с ума своими улыбками и взглядами.

Где-то год назад Лэнс сам себе пообещал, что как только сможет победить Кита хоть раз, то наберется смелости и пригласит его выпить кофе. Для начала. Но до сих пор так и не смог выполнить это обещание. А хуже всего было то, что иногда Лэнсу казалось, что Кит тоже на него смотрит, что больше он так ни с кем не разговаривает, что он пытается неумело, но флиртовать. 

Раздался стук в дверь, прерывая размышления Лэнса. Он поднялся с кровати и пошел открывать. На пороге стоял Кит. 

— Эм, привет? — Лэнс растерялся. Обычно все их общение происходило в киберпространстве, и видеть настоящего Кита так близко было странно. 

— Да, привет, — Кит тоже выглядел неуверенно. — Я подумал. У нас же два свободных дня, — он замолчал.

— Ага, — отозвался Лэнс, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить паузу.

— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? — на одном дыхании выпалил Кит. — Выпить кофе?

— Я… — Лэнс запнулся. — Я не могу.

— А, ладно, — Кит уставился в пол. — Хорошо.

Он развернулся и пошел наверх.

Лэнс проводил его взглядом, закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и выругался.

— Идиот! — он сполз на пол и накрыл голову руками.

Почему он такой придурок? Зачем он отказался? Вбил себе в голову, что пока не победит Кита, то ничего не получится? Боится нарушить собственное дурацкое обещание?

Что за бред!

Лэнс вскочил на ноги, выбежал на лестницу и рванул наверх. Он притормозил около двери Кита, сделал два глубоких вдоха, успокаиваясь, и постучал.

Кит открыл моментально:

— Лэнс?

— Сыграем в камень-ножницы-бумага! — выпалил Лэнс, решительно заходя внутрь.

— Что? — Кит недоуменно нахмурился.

— Потом объясню, — отмахнулся Лэнс. — Камень-ножницы-бумага!

Он выкинул бумагу, а Кит, немного промедлив, ножницы.

— Нечестно! — вскинулся Лэнс. — Еще раз. Камень-ножницы-бумага!

Он снова показал бумагу — как и Кит.

— Да чтоб тебя. Еще.

— Лэнс…

— Еще раз! Камень-ножницы-бумага!

Ножницы, пожалуйста, взмолился Лэнс.

— Есть! — он победно вскинул кулак-камень вверх.

— И что это все значит? — Кит снова нахмурился.

— Это значит, что мы идем пить кофе. Я хочу. А еще я хочу, чтобы ты прокатил меня на мотоцикле. И…, — «хочу поцеловать тебя». Этого Лэнс вслух пока не сказал.

— И? — переспросил Кит, смотря на него своими невозможными глазами. В уголках губ у него дрожала улыбка.

Лэнс как будто вновь оказался на границе между выдумкой и реальностью, он парил над пропастью, ему было хорошо и страшно. Наверное, рядом с Китом он всегда будет чувствовать себя именно так.

— Я вечером скажу, — ответил Лэнс. — Обещаю.

А еще лучше сразу покажет — поцелует Кита первым, чтобы в этот раз тот его точно не обошел!


End file.
